Talk:Spanish Islands
Welcome to the Spanish Islands Welcome to the Spanish Islands talk page, please categorize everything neatly and accordingly, and I will get to as soon as possible. - Signed, King of the Spanish Islands. General Discussion Cool Nation Cool nation. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it is still in its beta xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But since it is similar to countries in Nearly Real World (where my Leubantia is), I suggest you put Spanish Islands there. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I took it xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy If you want diplomatic relation with the Spanish Islands, please list it here. And use this (thanks Woogers): *Embassy (ambassador name ect.) *Air Service (from where to where and how) *Sister Cities (I like to calculate them by population) - Signed, King of the Spanish Islands. Standard diplomatics package request: *Embassy *Air Service (even better cause you're in North America, I can provide commuter plane short-distance service if you have small airfields.) *Sister Cities You know, the usual. Woogers(lol what ) 16:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Are we talking about Ivalice now? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ya, NRW, right? Woogers(lol what ) 17:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, okay. So any ideas? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The ones in my first post. I try to have close relations with North American nations cause we're all like next to each other and everything. Woogers(lol what ) 18:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, *Embassy: (Ambassador: Telo Asprilla) (And put my embassy to you in your capital city, and you can chose in which city in SI you want yours.) *Air Service: (I am still getting to that) *Sister Cities: (Just calculate them by population.) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Embassies have to go to capital cities. Consulates go to non-capital cities. Uhh what's your biggest city's population? Matching by population might be difficult. Woogers(lol what ) 21:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll have flights to several main cities from Leubantia and embassy to Leubantia as well. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, my ambassador to you will be Cino Zamorano, and yours to me? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha I am 15, I have no idea what the difference between a consulate and an embassy is... Centro de la Ciudad de is the most populated city with 550,784 inhabitants and Ciudad Costera (capital) is second largest, with 432,785 people. I still have to get the other's population. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Qäntîn Stémpkü is the ambassador. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I would like to offer you the basic diplomacy pack. You know what is it, just to not write what is already written. A consul is different from an ambassador, the consul being the representative of one nation to another and someone to help the citizens of its own country in the place where he is assigned, while an ambassador is the representative of the government of one country to another; however, their functions are very similar. That should explain it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks, I will add Tharnton's ambassador, who is your ambassador SSS? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Bernard Montenegro. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Eh, as a small note, that quote isn't the direct position of the FGI, but rather an OOC statement stating the position in more casual terms. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Official name The official names in Portuguese and Spanish should be written, respectively, like this: Reino das Ilhas Espanholas and El Reino de las Islas Españolas. And I believe that in the official language, Spanillian, should be... El Reino delas Islas Españolas '''or El Reino delas Islas Hispañolas'. A subtle difference between Spanish and Spanillian. I hope this helps. - Cunha - 17:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you can update anything which comes to language yourself. -Signed by '''Super Warmonkey', please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Relations Can some of the NRW nation owners post what their relation with the Spanish Islands is? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Stance? Ivalice's is "If you're in North America, we want to be friends." Woogers(lol what ) 18:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I am just wondering if there are any nations still currently active in the Nearly Real World. Could you please let me know in the talk page of the Kingdom of Helvore? It would be greatly appreciated! Javants (talk) 10:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC)